


My Ultimate

by gayori



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Watchpoint: Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayori/pseuds/gayori
Summary: A parody of 'My Immortal', Hana Song joins Overwatch and meets many other agents along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392909) by Rose Christo. 



Hi my name is Hana Power'ful Lunafreya Fuchsia Song and I have long hair with a bunny ear headband (that’s how I got my name) with pink streaks and lime green tips that reaches my mid-back and deep brown eyes like melting chocolate and a lot of people tell me I look like Commander Liao (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Lacroix but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I work for a secret organization called Overwatch in Korea where I’m ranked Platinum (I’m nineteen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and pink eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
  
“Hey Hana!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Genji Shimada!  
  
“What’s up Genji?” I asked.  
  
“Nothing.” he said shyly.  
  
But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Mei-Ling (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her short shoulder-length chestnut brown hair with black streaks and opened her cocoa-colored eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Genji Shimada yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Genji?” she asked as we went out of the Training Range and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Genji walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, The Junkers are having a concert in Hanamura.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love TJ. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. Also Hanamura was in Japan and Genji's home, Mei's is Xi'an in China and mine is Busan. I'm from South Korea.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped pink fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some TJ. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Genji was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Lúcio Correia dos Santos t-shirt (he would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Genji!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Hana.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to The Junkers and Lúcio Correia dos Santos. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to The Junkers

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.”  
sang Jamison. (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Jamie is so fucking hot.” I said to Genji, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Genji looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Genji sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Jamie and he’s going out with Satya fucking Vaswani. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly turquoise eyeshadow.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Genji. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Mako and Jamie for their autographs and photos with them. We got TJ concert tees. Genji and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Genji didn’t go back to Overwatch, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Black Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

“GENJI!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”  
  
Genji didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.  
  
“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.  
  
“Hana?” he asked.  
  
“What?” I snapped.  
  
Genji leaned in extra-close and I looked into his eyes behind his green visor (he was wearing his mask) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.  
  
And then…………… Genji kissed me passionately for the first time.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”  
  
It was…………………………………………………….Soldier: 76!  


	5. Chapter 5

Soldier: 76 made and Genji and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.  
  
“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.  
  
I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Genji comforted me. When we went back to the castle Soldier: 76 took us to Captain Amari and Lieutenant Wilhelm who were both looking very angry.  
  
“They were having sexual intercourse in the Black Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.  
  
“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Lieutenant Wilhelm.  
  
“How dare you?” demanded Captain Amari.  
  
And then Genji shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”  
  
Everyone was quiet. Soldier: 76 and Lieutenant Wilhelm still looked mad but Captain Amari said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”  
  
Genji and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.  
  
“Are you okay, Hana?” Genji asked me gently.  
  
“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s lounge and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with pink lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….  
  
Genji was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by The Junkers. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with green skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with pink.  
  
In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.  
  
“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with blue streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Genji's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy Japanese accent. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.  
  
“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.  
  
“My name’s Hanzo Shimada, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.  
  
“Why?” I exclaimed.  
  
“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.  
  
“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.  
  
“Really?” he whimpered.  
  
“Yeah.” I roared.  
  
We sat down to talk for a while. Then Genji came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Genji and I held our pale hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish. I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with his Genji. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Genji. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………  
  
We were about to touch when I saw under Genji's sleeves. It was grey and shiny and......... metal!  
  
I was so angry.  
  
“You robot bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.  
  
“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Genji pleaded. But I knew too much.  
  
“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted.  
  
I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Genji ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Hanzo's classroom where he was taught a lesson with Captain Amari and some other heroes.  
  
“VAMPIRE HANZO, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled. 


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Genji came into the room and started begging me to take him back.  
  
“Hana, it’s not what you think!” Genji screamed sadly.  
  
My friend Fi'ery Fareeha Amari smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long straight brown hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had warm skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Pharah was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but onmics killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Amari. (Since she has converted she is in Overwatch now not Blackwatch. )  
  
“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Captain Amari demeaned angrily in her cold voice but I ignored her.  
  
“Vampire Hanzo, I can’t believe you chopped of Genji's arm! You made him a fucking robot!” I shouted at him.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
“But I only tried to kill Genji years ago!” said Vampire.  
  
“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Black Forest where I had my first kiss and then I started to bust into tears. 


	9. Chapter 9

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Genji never told me he was a cyborg. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Genji.  
  
Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn’t have a nose (basically like Reaper in the animated shorts) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Reaper!  
  
“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Reaper shouted “Imperius!” and I couldn’t run away.  
  
“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Reaper dropped his shotguns and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.  
  
“Hana.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Vampire Shimada!”  
  
I thought about Hanzo and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his eyes revealed his pain so muchh. I remembered that Genji had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Genji went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?  
  
“No, Reaper!” I shouted back.  
  
Reaper gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.  
  
“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Genji!”  
  
“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.  
  
Reaper got a dude-ur-such-a-noob look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Hanzo, then thou know what will happen to Genji!” he shouted. Then ran away angrily.  
  
I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Genji came into the woods.  
  
“Genji!” I said. “Hi!”  
  
“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like Gerard Lacroix. “Are you okay?” I asked.  
  
“No.” he answered.  
  
“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.  
  
“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out. 


	10. Chapter 10

I was really scared about Raeper all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are Mei, Vampire, Genji, Jesse (although we call him McCree now. He has brown hair and carries a gun everywhere.) and Winston. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.  
  
We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.  
  
“Hana! Are you OK?” Mei asked in a concerted voice.  
  
“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Hanzo! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did try to kill Genji. But if I don’t kill Genji, then Reaper, will fucking kill Genji!” I burst into tears. Suddenly Genji jumped out from behind a wall.  
  
“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser noob bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)  
  
I started to cry and cry. Genji started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.  
  
We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Soldier: 76 walked in angrily! His visor was all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.  
  
“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. “Hana Genji has been found in his room. He committed suicide by ripping out the robotic parts in him .” 


	11. Chapter 11

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! F'iery tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Soldier; 76 chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.  
  
Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I threw my gun out the window. It broke my window I closed the curtains and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Wilhelm was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Ana was masticating to it! They were sniping on me.  
  
“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Ge  rard Lacoix on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.  
  
“Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!” he yelled at Ana and Reinhardt expelling his bow, shooting dragons. I took my gun and shot Ana and Reinhardt a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Soldyier: 76 ran in. “Hana, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Ana and Rein and then he loaded his rifle and suddenly…  
  
Winston ran outside put down his round shield and said everyone we need to talk.  
  
“What do you know, Winston? You’re just a little monkey!”  
  
“I AM NOT A GORILLA….” Winstson paused angrily. “I AM A SCIENTIST!”  
  
“No you're not.” Anaa said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from her hand where Soldier’s rifle had shot him. "You're an animal though."  
  
“THAT'S THE POINT!” I yelled in madly.  
  
Ana held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”  
  
I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Soldier: 76 said angrily while he breathed onto his visor and wiped it off so it was clear.  
  
And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.  
  
“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Winston said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by Lúcio Correia dos Santos.  
  
“Because you’re goffic?” Ana asked in a little afraid voice.  
  
“Because I LOVE HER!”


End file.
